Go Fish
by Kitty O
Summary: Which is a fishy tale of two dead people who get bored. It's hard to have fun in the Lake of Avalon. It puts such a damper on things. But Freya's been there longer; Lancelot figures she'll know something. Ficlet, gen, crack. No slash. Mentioned M/F.


"Have any blue?"

"Go fish."

A hand reached up through the cold water of the Lake of Avalon and grabbed a fish swimming overhead without looking. Lancelot hid it behind his side of the rock, but then laughed. "Hey! I got a blue one! I get to go again, right?"

Freya sighed as Lancelot let his pair of blue fish go and marked the match on his side of the rock. She was seriously starting to regret having made up that rule. Lancelot was too good at this game.

"Yes," she agreed.

"Have any silver?"

"No."

Lancelot grabbed another one, but it apparently wasn't silver, so he slipped it into the rest of the fish in his "hand" and looked up. "Your turn."

She smiled. "Have any yellow?"

"No fair, you saw me pull it!" he declared, but she only kept up that silent smile. Freya was quite pretty, despite being dead, but then, since Lancelot was rather far removed from the land of the living himself, he figured he didn't have much room to judge. But Lancelot had told himself not to dwell on it (even if, from the way her eyes flickered over him, she was either impressed or starved for company), because he'd learned the hard way that longing for a friend's girl didn't end well.

"So," he said, looking around as they continued to play. "What do you do for kicks around here?"

"Freestyle," she said drily, and then shrugged. "Any green?"

"Go fish," he answered, and she did. "I mean, for fun. We've already been here a while, and we haven't done anything. What do we do around here? Any silver?"

"You just asked…" She sighed and handed over the fish she'd just grabbed. "We don't do much," she said. "Mostly wait around for significant parts of the legend to occur so we can take part, sort of. I think we're mostly done, though."

"Any black?" He got to go fish. "And that's it? Just wait around? That's a lot more boring than I thought the afterlife would be. And a lot emptier… Where's everyone else?"

"Beats me," said Freya, throwing her hair behind her shoulder, but it drifted in a sad but flowy way. "Turquoise? I don't think this is the afterlife. I'm fairly certain that doesn't take place underwater. I think we're supposed to hang out here until the legend is over and Arthur dies and then hangs out somewhere until his triumphant return sometime in the future."

"Turquoise? Where'd you get a turquoise fish? Lemme see! Oh, that's not turquoise! It's _teal_."

"There's no difference!"

"Anyway, go fish." Lancelot sighed. "So… we don't do anything else?"

"Well, daydream about Merlin… I take that back. I daydream about Merlin. You don't. Like yesterday. I had this fun daydream where he was wearing all black. Black's really attractive." Her eyes looked him up and down again, and he felt uncomfortable in Agravaine's cast-offs.

"Merlin likes brighter colors," Lancelot said. "Reds, blues… Speaking of which, any silver? No." He caught another one. "So is daydreaming the highlight of your afterlife?"

"Sometimes the Sidhe come dance on the lake. That's pretty. We can watch. But they aren't very nice, and sometimes they plan on killing people we know… But still, pretty. Oh, and occasionally I turn into a giant cat beast. It happens less often since I died. But still occasionally, and I've been known to kill a fish or two. Any gold?"

"Probably where all the black ones went," he said sadly, for he'd had that fish since the beginning of the game. "And no."

She pulled another fish from the water around them. "But overall," she said, "it's not too bad. A little dull, perhaps. But then there's always the chance Merlin will bury someone here who knows a bit about the newest fashions. New people, good conversations. After we finish this game, you can tell me that story about the water bubbles again!"

"Thrilling," he said with a bit of a sigh. "Any teal… sorry, turquoise?"

"Ugh!" She sadly gave up her fishie. "Your turn again."

"Any pink?"

"Go fish."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Because this is what they do all day. I feel it in my bones. Plus maybe Lance flirts with a passing mermaid and stuff. I recognize that this isn't IC, but… cut me slack. They're DEAD. This is just for fun! **


End file.
